


and chaos ensues

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, and i have no other source of comfort, i'm literally having panic attacks over pre-calculus, i'm trash, so i write these ficlets because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: The two of them lay there, tangled. Penny laughs, using the wall to brace herself.“Oh my god, just date, you two,” she chokes out, slapping the wallpaper with her palm, her forehead pressed against it.Baz looks down at Simon and before he can think any better of it, he takes Penny’s advice to heart and presses his lips against his roommate’s, because it’s all he’s been wanting to do since fifth year.





	and chaos ensues

**Author's Note:**

> screw math, i don't ever want to go back in that room  
it's literally gotten so bad i tear up over just hOmEwOrK  
i kinda wrote this in a rush (you can tell by the way i ended it lmao) and im not thinking straight so if it's not up to par, welp
> 
> day 3 prompt: chaos ensues  
prompts from https://magicalbluelightning.tumblr.com/

“What the hell did you do, Snow?”

Simon stops in his steps, halfway to his destination, the cafeteria, where he’s going to meet with Penny. He turns around to look at Baz, who is running toward him faster than he thought was possible, though of course, it shouldn’t be that unexpected given that he’s a football player. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Simon argues, standing his ground. 

It was most definitely not his fault that Baz’s white bedsheets are now painted a bright pink. He did not cast the color-changing spell in that direction; it just happened, unprovoked.

“Really?” Baz spits, clenching his fists by his sides. “Really, Snow? Then how do you explain what you did to my bed?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Simon reiterates, turning back around and running toward where he was going in the first place. He has no time for this. Penny would know the reversal spell anyway, and it’ll benefit both him and Baz. 

“Snow!” Baz yells, following suit. He wasn’t about to let his roommate get away that easily, not after the crime he’s done. Pink is an atrocious color. Had it been blue or black, maybe he wouldn’t have cared so much.

For someone so powerful in terms of magic, Simon sure is clueless on how to cast spells like a normal person. Baz didn’t think much about his terrible skills, but now that it concerns himself as well, he finds it hard to ignore. He needs to teach Simon how to properly do things someday.

The two of them run through the double doors, heading straight down the aisle in between two tables where they know Penny sits. Simon gets there first, slamming his arms down on the wooden table, grabbing Penny’s attention immediately.

“Simon?” she asks, dumbfounded. “Are you okay? Are you dying?”

“What? No,” Simon says, shaking his head. Baz comes up behind him, his jaw set tightly. Penny looks back and forth in between the duo, confused.

“Bunce. Help your dimwit friend out here,” he says sharply, gesturing at Simon. Simon looks at him, frowning.

Penny sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. “What did you do this time, Simon?”

“What’s the reversal spell for the color-changing one?” 

“How can you not know? Didn’t I teach you both spells last week?” Penny asks, exasperated. She’s used to Simon doing dumb things, but this was really dumb, even for him.

“No! I mean yes! But I don’t remember it,” Simon defends.

“My lord, Snow,” Baz comments, rolling his eyes. “Bunce, just tell me what it is and I’ll cast it myself.”

“Wait, what’d he do, though?” Penny asks, clearly amused by their feud. 

“His sorry ass turned my bedsheets all pink. It’s horrendous,” Baz says, narrowing his eyes at Simon, who shrugs offhandedly and offers an apologetic smile.

Penny snorts. “Alright, the spell is ‘the colors that lack, turn it back’. But bring me along, I need to see this.”

Baz rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You sneak in there whenever you feel like it anyway.”

The three of them run all the way back across the field and into Mummer’s House, up all the flights of stairs until they reach the top level. Penny bursts into laughter the moment she steps in, and needless to say, Baz is not happy.

“Bunce, can you not? This is a serious matter.”

“I’m sorry, this is too good,” she says, rubbing at her eyes. She looks over at Simon, who’s leaning against the doorframe. “You should try reversing it, since you’re the one who caused it.” 

“What? No, just - no. You can’t trust me with this,” he counters, stumbling over his words. He’s fairly certain that anything he does will just worsen the situation, so he doesn’t think this should be in his hands. 

“Yes, Snow. For once, I actually agree with her,” Baz says, nodding toward his bed. Simon reaches for his wand stuffed into his back pocket, his grip tightening the hilt of it.

“Are you actually serious?” he asks, uncertain. He then shakes his head, using his logic. “No. You don’t want that.”

“Who are you to talk? You owe me,” Baz says, smirking. He grabs Simon by the shirt collar, pushing the boy onto the bed, the one he’s supposed to be fixing. Simon squawks, his arms flailing in the air. He grabs onto Baz’s arms to prevent himself from falling in, which doesn’t work, because it just causes Baz to fall alongside him. 

The two of them lay there, tangled. Penny laughs, using the wall to brace herself.

“Oh my god, just date, you two,” she chokes out, slapping the wallpaper with her palm, her forehead pressed against it. 

Baz looks down at Simon and before he can think any better of it, he takes Penny’s advice to heart and presses his lips against his roommate’s, because it’s all he’s been wanting to do since fifth year.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anymore  
what did i just write lmao my gosh


End file.
